


From Afar

by mskatej



Series: I Put A Spell On You [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has been missing for three weeks and Clark is going out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://sv-flashfiction.livejournal.com/17170.html)

Clark eats his dinner quickly, not enjoying the uncomfortable silence that has become the meal time norm of late. He can't even look at his parents. He's afraid to because he'll only erupt again and he'd like to avoid erupting if at all possible. He's just so damn sick of being grounded and he's sick of his dad not being able to see his side of things. Not trying to see his side of things.

"How was school today, Clark?" Mom is trying to reach out and God, he wants so badly to tell her that everything will be okay, but he can't – no, he won't – crumble.

He looks up though and both his parents have their eyes on him, his mom, pleading and hopeful, his dad, watchful and wary.

"Fine," he says, keeping his voice as blank as possible.

He can't stand this. He's never fought with his parents before, not really, not to this extent. But they've given him no choice. Not only did they ground him forever because he saved Lex from that place, they think Lex should maybe be sent back there. They don't want Clark seeing Lex again. They think Lex is dangerous. They-

Clark pushes his plate away, a little more violently than he intended but that's not a problem. Being dramatic is one way to make his point.

"I'm done," he says, and walks out of the room, trying to ignore the look on his mom's face.

Of course, Clark wouldn't be so miserable if he had even the slightest clue as to where Lex was. It's been three weeks and he's going out of his mind.

Flashes of their last conversation haunt Clark pretty much continuously.

"Clark, I need you to go back to Smallville without me."

"No!"

"Clark, yes. Your parents will be worried sick about you and it's going to take me a little while to organize things so that it's safe for me to go back there."

"How long will you be?"

"Not long, I promise. A week maybe? Look. You know as well as I do that if you stay with me now, your parents will never let us see each other once we're back home. Right?"

Three weeks. Not a word. And Clark is so frustrated because there's nothing he can do and he hates feeling so useless, helpless.

He runs to the castle every day after school. Walks in past the various members of staff, ignoring them, and looks around. Every day he hopes to see him and every day he leaves the castle trying not to cry.

What if Lex never comes back to Smallville? What if Lionel found him already and has him locked up somewhere? Clark should never have left him.

He sometimes tries calling the apartment in Metropolis. Their apartment, where they first... ha. The only time. But no one answers.

And before he falls asleep each night he remembers. Lex's hands, Lex's mouth, Lex's skin. He gets so hard and he jerks off and when he's done he feels empty.

Why hasn't Lex tried to call him?

School goes on and he puts on a show for his friends but, as usual, he can't talk to them about what's really going on and he can feel Lana's resentment like a burn. He shouldn't be around people right now.

He's at the gates of the Luthor manor again, leaning his face against the cool steel. Listening to his heart pound in his ears. Every day he gets here and he's nervous because what if? What if Lex is here today and what if everything was back to normal and what if he could touch him and kiss him and hold him and never let him leave again?

Walking towards the front door is always the scariest part. After that it's easy. After that he's numb.

But something is different today because the butler guy asks him to wait. The butler guy whose name he doesn't know or want to know, who he walks past every day and Clark gives him a look and stalks inside with affected brashness.

Heads straight for the den and his heart is beating so fast and loud now and he feels lightheaded, and –

Lionel Luthor is sitting in an armchair, brandy glass in hand, smiling at him with cool arrogance.

"Hello, Mr Kent," he says, distinctive, precise.

Clark feels a surge of anger.

"What are you doing here?" To which Lionel laughs.

"Last time I looked, Clark, I did own this place." He stands up and tilts his head, just like Lex would do. "You, on the other hand, are trespassing. On a daily basis I'm told."

Clark doesn't move or react. He just stares all of his hate and frustration and anger into the man on the other side of the room.

"Looking for something in particular?"

The amusement in Lionel's voice is enough to make him-

"Where's Lex?"

Lionel chuckles. "You mean you don't know?" Looks at Clark pityingly. "I guess you two aren't as close as you thought you were."

"I'm warning you, Lionel. If you know where he is, you better tell me."

Lionel studies Clark for a while, smiles again and walks over to the bar where he refills his glass. So infuriatingly relaxed.

"I don't know where he is, Clark. He won't tell me."

Huh?

"You've spoken to him?"

"Yes. We had a very interesting conversation actually. About you, if you must know."

Clark's skin is starting to prickle and he tugs at his collar.

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew you were special, Clark. We both did."

Deep breaths, Clark. Deep breaths.

"And now Lex knows your secret," and with that, Lionel looks Clark dead in the eye, daring him to refute it.

But Clark can't say anything right now and his mind is reeling. Lex told Lionel? Why would he do that? Lex wouldn't do that. Would he? Can't breathe, can't breathe. Looks at Lionel who's still smiling at him and Clark suddenly hates him with an intensity that's brand new. Wants to kill him. He can't trust a word that comes out of the man's mouth. He's the devil. He's lying to him, he has to be and how does Clark even know that Lex is alive? He wouldn't put it past Lionel to kill his own son, not Lionel. He's capable of it, oh yeah. He's capable of murder. Lex would never do that to Clark. But Lionel? Lionel would kill both of them if he had the chance.

Before he knows what he's doing he's across the room and he's holding Lionel up by his neck, against the wall.

"Where's Lex!" he shouts and if he just squeezed a little bit, a little bit more, Lionel would be out of their lives forever. He could do it. He could kill him. He wants to kill him.

"Where is he!"

He can hear himself and the rage in his voice might be terrifying if it didn't feel so good to be crushing the life out of Lionel Luthor.

"Clark!"

Whips his head around and there's Lex, standing in the door, arms out stretched.

"Clark. Let him go."

Looks back up at Lionel, who's face has gone a ghastly shade of red, holds on a few more moments just to make it clear what he can do to Lionel if he ever crosses him again, then drops him. Watches him crumble into a heap on the floor, choking, gasping for breath. He sounds so old.

Turns.

And there he is. An expression on his face that Clark doesn't understand and Clark takes a step towards him. Doesn't have the faintest idea what to say now.

"Get up, Dad." Lex says, voice full of disdain.

Lionel picks himself up from the floor and offers up a smile to both Clark and Lex.

"Welcome home, son. So nice of you to come back to us."

"Thanks, Dad. Good to be back. Now get out."

A hearty laugh from Lionel, as if he hadn't just nearly been ended.

"And where would you like me to go, Lex?"

Clark watches the exchange like a tennis match. Lex shrugs.

"I don't care. I just want you out of Smallville, and for that matter, Metropolis. For good."

Big smile from Lex but his eyes are deadly serious. Clark watches, fascinated, as Lex walks up to Lionel and says again,

"Get. Out."

"Or what? You'll have your boyfriend kill me?"

Clark narrows his eyes.

"Hmm, no. That's more your style, Dad. I've decided to show you some mercy. In fact, I'm doing you a favor by asking you to leave."

What the hell is Lex talking about? Clark could not be any more confused.

But Lionel seems to know exactly what Lex means.

"Lex."

"Dad. I'm not playing games here. If you don't leave. Well." Lex shakes his head, looks him in the eye. "Use your imagination."

Does Lionel actually look worried? Hard to say, but he does reach out and grab Lex's arm, laughs a little bitterly, then walks out of the room without another word.

Wow.

And then Lex is back in front of Clark and he's touching Clark's face.

"Clark, I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Clark takes a step away from him because, yeah, he's still hurt and confused, and now really confused.

"What's going on, Lex? Did you tell him about me?"

Lex looks genuinely surprised. "No, of course not. You know I'd never do that to you."

Okay, okay. It's what Clark wants to hear, but how did Lionel know?

"What did he say to you?"

"He said you told him that you knew my secret."

Now Lex looks genuinely puzzled. "I didn't, Clark, I swear. I have no idea how he knows that. But obviously that's all he knows, so don't worry about it."

"Where have you been?" Clark knows he sounds kind of whiny but hell, three weeks is a long time and he deserves an explanation.

Lex smiles at him, authentically warm, and takes a step forward, winds his hand around the back of Clark's neck and kisses him hard on the mouth. Hard and for a long time and Clark melts into it helplessly.

"Clark." Lex presses his forehead against Clark's and Clark's senses are in overdrive. He wants to bypass the difficult conversation, put his brain on hold, and drink Lex in: inhale him, touch him, taste him, look at him, listen to him, suck him, fuck him. His hands find Lex's waist, then around, over his back and he's stroking Lex through his clothes and it's not enough.

Lex is kissing his face – his cheek and chin and now his throat and his ear.

"Clark, you were perfect." Lex's tongue in his ear makes him moan and their cocks, both hard, are rubbing against each other. "If I'd asked you to do it, you wouldn't have. You're too," grinds into him, "pure."

Clark's hands move down over Lex's ass, so he can pull Lex into him again and again, and Lex is still talking.

"They told me you were coming here every day. When I knew my father would be back here, I had to come and make sure you didn't... hurt him. Or worse. I just wanted to scare him. God, you were perfect."

Clark knows there's something wrong here. He pulls away slightly so he can look at Lex's face and Lex looks so turned on right now. Gulps.

"You used me."

"Clark." Lex takes a step back and Clark's hands instinctively follow, doesn't want to let him get away again. Lex starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I just wanted him out of our lives, Clark. This was the only way."

That actually makes sense. More so when Lex let's the shirt fall off his shoulders and on to the floor. His chest is there; pale and tight and wiry and just sublime. His hands are reaching, touching, running over the pearly skin.

Lex sucks a breath in through his teeth.

"Take off your shirt," he says.

Clark obeys and then becomes vaguely aware that they're still in the den and that maybe they should go elsewhere if they're going to do what he hopes they're going to do. Lex reads his mind.

"No one will come in, Clark. And even if they do, I can't wait any longer. It's been three weeks, remember."

Clark smiles back at Lex, despite himself and damn, his cock is starting to ache now. He licks his lips and watches Lex's eyes darken.

"Get on your knees."

Oh God. Will he ever be able to stand up to Lex when he sounds like that? Not likely, he thinks, as he drops to his knees and his eyes are level with Lex's crotch now. He can see Lex's hard cock, outlined against the fine wool of his pants. And when Lex starts to undo his belt, Clark thrusts into nothingness and his mouth starts to water, and God, he's so hard.

Oh yeah, he's dreamed about this. Pretty much on a nightly basis for weeks now. Remembering that night, that amazing night, with Lex fucking him and whispering to him. But sometimes Clark would vary it in his head. He'd dream about Lex's mouth wrapped around his cock and vice versa, and funny how the thought of Lex coming in his mouth would always push him over the edge, make him come so hard.

It's happening now, it's actually happening. Lex is unzipping his pants and no, Clark wants to do the rest, so he brings his hands up to Lex's hips and pulls the pants down. Lex's scent – a mixture between clean and Lex and aroused – makes Clark want to devour him.

Pulls the boxers down over Lex's cock and moves back a little, just so he can look. He looks better than Clark remembers but this time he wants it imprinted on his brain because if he has to wait another three weeks before he gets to be with Lex again, it's important that he knows exactly what he's missing.

Leans forward and swipes his tongue over the head of Lex's cock, tasting him at last, and Lex thrusts forward and groans. Clark looks up to see Lex staring down at him, a sort of lustful fury on his face.

"Suck me, Clark. Come on. Do it." His voice is a harsh whisper and his hand is at the root of his cock, pointing it towards Clark's mouth.

Clark wishes he could do this and see Lex's face at the same time but he can't have everything he supposes, so he cuts his losses, opens his mouth and let's Lex guide his cock inside. Over his tongue, stretching his mouth, in, in, in. And now Clark's lips are kissing Lex's fingers and he looks up again.

Lex looks incredible, mouth open and eyes flashing and then Clark feels fingers running over his cheek and Lex starts to move his hips. Thrusting his cock into Clark's throat and it doesn't even make him gag. He feels powerful, in charge. Ecstatic.

Lex, with fierce sighs above him. Lex who has his hands on either side of Clark's head, holding him still while he rams his cock in and out of Clark's mouth again and again.

Clark who loves it, who has Lex back finally, who can't believe he's blowing this man he loves so much.

"Clark…" breathily desperate. "Clark, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."

So Clark sucks harder and holds his tongue taut and the first hot spurt hits the back of his throat and it's almost a surprise, he almost wants to pull away, but Lex's hands on his head are holding him still and Lex just keeps coming and coming, down his throat, and Clark swallows every drop.

Lex pushes Clark off him now and his breathing is rough and loud and his hand is on Clark's shoulder, he's holding himself up, maybe trying to get himself under control again.

Clark badly wants to come now, but he doesn't know how to ask so he just looks up at Lex desperately. Lex, who grins down at him and then pulls up his pants and zips himself up and looks at him contemplatively.

"Lex-"

"Go and sit on the couch." It's a day for following orders. Well, they've worked out alright thus far, so Clark awkwardly walks over and settles into the couch, pushing his hips forward so his cock rubs against his jeans - his too tight jeans - in a frustrating, not-nearly-enough-but-what-choice-does-he-have sort of way. Spreads his legs and hopes the look of interest in Lex's eyes means Lex is going to do something soon. Now. Please God, right now.

Lex wanders slowly up to him and stands between his legs, looking down at him with a pleased, amused expression on his face.

"That was…" licks his lips. "You've never done that before?"

That's just a stupid question. Of course Clark's never –

Shakes his head vigorously. "Please, Lex."

"Good." Narrows his eyes at Clark. "Did you like doing that for me?"

Yes, yes, yes. Nods vigorously. Lex is so torturing him and he knows it and he likes it.

"Did you, Clark?" Sinks down to the floor with liquid ease and strokes Clark's thighs, right down to his knees and back up again but not far enough. "Did you like sucking my cock, Clark?"

"Yes. Lex, please. Stop playing with me."

Short laugh, but then Lex is – finally – pressing the heal of his palm into Clark's aching cock. Clark bucks up against the hand involuntarily.

"I'm glad you liked it, Clark. Because I'm going to want you to do that a lot for me. Are you okay with that?"

Clark is nearly in tears and he can't stop himself from pushing Lex's hand off him and scrabbling at his own fly, pulling down the zip, arching up off the couch so he can push his jeans and boxers down. Releasing himself and Lex laughing at him doesn't matter because he's free.

He's shuddering, he wants to beg, if Lex doesn't get him off soon, he will start begging, but Lex has his wrists now and he's pushing them into the back of the couch and leaning into Clark and sucking on Clark's belly. Kissing and licking and biting at his nipples and Clark's cock is dripping and rubbing against Lex's bare stomach.

Lex's mouth, oh that mouth, that beautiful, scarred mouth, is moving down and down and Clark can't tear his eyes away from the sight of Lex's lips enveloping the head of Clark's throbbing cock. Or from the sight of Lex swallowing him whole. Gasps out Lex's name and doesn't think he'll last ten seconds but who cares. His cock is in Lex's mouth, and when Lex lets go of his wrists and lays one hand on Clark's hip and the other, he wraps around the base of Clark's cock, so he can jack him at the same time as he sucks him –

Gets his own hands onto the smooth, bald head and starts thrusting into the hand and the mouth and oh shit, he's in Lex's throat now and it's so warm and wet and tight and –

"Oh – oh God, oh God, ah –"

He's coming. Like he dreamed it but better, much, much better because this is real and Lex is back and they're together and he was right to scare Lionel like that and he'll do anything, anything, as long as Lex never leaves him again.

Eyes closed, body limp, brain all over the place.

When he's conscious again, he smiles at Lex, up on the couch with Clark now, nuzzling at his neck and murmuring into his ear –

"It's good to be back, Clark. Wait till Smallville gets a load of us."

"Yeah," he replies, not remotely caring what Lex is on about.

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

Blinks and returns to earth with a jolt.

"I'm grounded."

Lex nods thoughtfully. "Ah. Of course."

"But I don't really care," he says and Lex smiles and his eyes sparkle.

"Good. Me neither."


End file.
